The invention is directed to pedestal signs and hanging or suspension signs which are utilized particularly at on-site and entrance locations for professional offices, restaurants, real estate development, sales locations, retail stores, home sales, bed and breakfast homes, historical sites and the like. Heretofore such signs have been manufactured with little concern for low cost manufacture, ease of assembly, convertibility, expandability, long life, etc.